Dress Blues
by TheDonutBaker
Summary: Katniss and her friends have been through a lot together. See how the childhood friends lives can be changed by modern day events. Some decisions will be made along the way, some causing their lives to be forever altered. Based loosely off the song "Dress Blues" by Zac Brown Band. Rating may vary as story progresses. Modern Day AU.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins and The Hunger Games Triology.**

_**March 2011**_

_**Middlesex, New Jersey**_

It started out like any other Monday.

Katniss got up and slowly made her way into the kitchen to make her morning cup of coffee. A few years ago, she would barely touch a coffee mug in the morning. However, sometimes simple things can have the biggest changes…

Once the coffee was brewed, and adding an average amount of sugar and cream, she sat down at the kitchen table. Letting the brew in her mug cool, Katniss looked over her shoulder and waited to see if any form of life was coming from down the hallway. After a few seconds and no sign of any movement, she quickly turned to the clock on the stove and was relieved to see the time that appeared on the little LED screen.

"Six-fifteen," Katniss yawned, "still have plenty of time."

Taking her first sip of coffee of the day, she felt the familiar pain clench at her chest. Not because she was sick or had medical concerns, but because of the sudden memories that always pained her heart. The coffee was still strong, but had a hint of sweetness to it; just how she liked it. However, that's not how HE liked it. No, _he _never took a pack, not even a grain, of sugar in his coffee. If the coffee wasn't black, then he never would touch the mug to begin with. 'Garbage' is what he would call the cup of coffee she was drinking. Katniss tried drinking coffee like he did, but the bitter taste always caused her to dump the rest of the remains down the sink. Over the past four years, she soon decided that it didn't matter how she drank coffee, but how a simple thing like coffee could cause her to feel somewhat closer to him; only if it did last for a few seconds. Looking down at her left hand holding the mug, Katniss began examining the simple, but important band on her wedding finger. Yes, any amount of time that she felt closer to _him_ was always worth it.

Looking back up at the stove clock, she quickly finished her cup of coffee; she lost herself daydreaming… again.

"Damn it." Katniss muttered.

Once the dirty mug was placed in the dishwasher, she hurried down the hall and began knocking on the bedroom door adjacent from hers, _theirs_.

"Prim!"

No Response.

Katniss began knocking louder, soon getting frustrated at the person behind the thin piece of wood. Opening the door, she took in the sight that was her seventeen year-old sister. Books were thrown all over her twin bed, which were being used as what looked like a _very_ comfortable pillow. Walking over the dirty clothes that laid upon the bedroom floor and approaching her sister's small bed, she realized that her teenage sister was not alone; which isn't a surprise. The fur-ball monster behind her sister has sensed that she has entered the room and jumped off the bed in a hurry, making sure to hiss at Katniss on his way out of the room.

"Good morning to you, too." Katniss hissed back.

Turning back to her sleeping sister, she soon realized that she had a rude awakening waiting for her; literally. Shaking Prim like there was no tomorrow, Katniss let out a sigh of relief when her sister finally opened her eyes after a few moments. Looking to see who had woken her from her peaceful slumber, Prim let out a huff and turned away from her big sister.

"I don't want to go," Prim groaned, "you can't make me."

Grabbing a hold of Prim's ankles, Katniss tiredly scowled to herself, "I don't care how old you are, I will drag you out of this bed by your ankles and dress you myself if that's what it takes to get you ready for school". Seeing no sign of hesitation, Katniss tighten her grip on her sister's ankles. "Prim, you should know by now I'm not joking. It's already past six-thirty and school starts at seven-fifteen. It's your senior year and I'm not letting you slip on your grades now. So it's either get up yourself or your twenty-two year-old sister is going to take charge in a few seconds." Waiting patiently and no reaction from her sister, Katniss could only shake her head. "Now you're asking for it. One…, Two…, Three!".

Beginning to pull her sister out of bed, Prim let out a shriek before somehow getting her ankles out of Katniss's iron grip. Going for her ankles again, Prim jumped out of bed, "Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!". Katniss gave her sister a winning smile, swiftly hiding it after it was rewarded with an angry pout by Prim. Beginning to pick up the dirty clothes on her floor, Katniss let out a low growl. "How many times do I have to tell you to throw your dirty clothes in the hamper?" Katniss looked up to see her sister give her a tired shrug in response, before she continued picking up the rest of the clothes in frustration. "Anyway, hurry up and get dressed because you already are going to miss the bus and I don't want you to be late on top of that."

Trying to not drop any of the clothes that she has formed into a huge pile, Katniss made her way out of Prim's bedroom. Hurrying to drop the clothes in the hamper, Katniss rushed to get herself dressed also. Going into her dresser, Katniss grabbed a normal pair of jeans and plain green t-shirt. Once she was dressed, she picked up her favorite, and only, piece of jewelry. This very simple pearl necklace, this special gift, has become her life line over the past few years. When the necklace is not safely worn on her, which is almost never, Katniss always places it beside her favorite picture that rests upon her nightstand.

Once the necklace is secure around her neck, Katniss picks up the picture to place a soft kiss on the mahogany wooden frame. "Good morning", she whispers to the frame that holds the handsome man behind the fragile glass. This man is the one she sleeps besides every night and wakes to every morning. His hair is short in the picture, shorter than she likes, but she knows it is that short due to regulations. She has other pictures of him that shows off his unruly blonde curls, unfortunately this the most recent and because of that, it is the most she cherishes. Placing the frame gently back on the night stand, Katniss turned to see her sister sadly smiling at her in the doorway.

"Any nightmares?" Prim asked quietly.

Gracing the same expression, Katniss makes her way over to her sister and wraps an arm around her shoulder; giving it a light squeeze, "Always". Any frustration she felt before, have disappeared. Due to the fact that she knows her sister is a moody teenager and is going to bug her most of the time. Also, most of her rude actions or behaviors go right over Katniss's head anyway.

Walking together down the hall, Prim rests her head on Katniss's shoulder, "Who was it about this time? Dad or Peeta?"

Making their way outside and locking the front door behind them, Katniss waited to answer her question after they were both situated in the car. Pulling out of the drive way, Katniss looked at her sister real quick before deciding if she should discuss the dream. Finally coming to a decision and heading down the street, she hoarsely replied, "Peeta".

"What happened in this dream?" Prim asked cautiously.

Katniss and Prim told each other everything; especially their nightmares. However, lately she's been having trouble telling her little sister about the graphic dreams that involved her overseas husband. Letting in a shaky breathe to control the upcoming tears, Katniss couldn't bare to look at her sister, "I can't tell you, Little Duck. I'm sorry and I wish I could, but these nightmares about Peeta have become too much to handle and they keep on getting more intense each night."

Prim carefully leaned over the center console and placed a gentle hand on her sisters lap, "Katniss, you can tell me. Besides, talking about it will help you feel better," she paused, choosing her next words carefully,"…help you realize that it is not real."

"That's the problem, Prim. I always say that they feel so real, but this one… this one felt like déjà vu. Like it has happened before, even though we both know nothing _has_ happened. I'm afraid…"

"What do you mean?" You're afraid of what?"

Pulling up to a stop sign, Katniss look at her sister with glossy eyes, "I'm afraid that if I talk about these dreams, they are going to come true. And I cannot have anything happen to him. I need him to come home to me." Katniss struggled with the last few words.

"Have you told Doctor Aurelius about this?"

Doctor Aurelius is Katniss' on-call psychiatrist. As time apart from her husband progressed, her constant nightmares, that began when she was a child, became more frequent and much more graphic. Her once simple memory hauntings have turned into screaming and restless nights. After a considerable amount convincing from her sister and friends, Katniss finally agreed to see someone about this. Jumping from psychiatrist to psychiatrist, Katniss soon grew tired of the relentless doctor appointments. They often made her feel obligated to share personal information that she did not want to share. She was about to stop going all together, but that's until she found Dr. Aurelius. Katniss could tell he was different from the minute she sat down in one of the chairs of his appointment rooms. He didn't ask questions until she talked about something and never forced her to speak anything she didn't feel fit. Since then, her nightmares have slightly improved and became more spaced out, however she knew exactly _who_ could fix her problem. Once that information was finally shared with Dr. Aurelius, Katniss has been on exclusive phone appointments ever since.

"No, and I'm not planning on it." Pulling up in front of the high school, Katniss turned towards her sister and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Okay, here's the deal. I have a few errands I have to run today and then I'm going to stop by Annie's to talk about plans for Finnick's welcome home party. I should be back before you get home from school. If I'm not, please give me a call when you get home safely."

Closing the car door behind her, Prim jokingly rubbed at her forehead, "When did you become such a nag?" Feeling proud of her comment, Prim began walking backwards and smirked gracefully at Katniss. Shaking her head, Katniss slowly grew a neutral expression upon her lips. Even though she felt horrible on the inside, her sister always knew how to make her smile. Katniss would have answered her sister's question, but she knew that Prim already knew the answer. The question may have been a way that Prim often calmed situations between the two of them, but she knew they both didn't need a reminder of the past. Watching her sister turn around and head towards the entrance of the school to join up with some friends, Katniss rolled down her window, "Hey! I'm serious here! Make sure you call me!" Prim showed her acknowledgment by throwing a thumbs up into the air.

For the rest of the day, everything else seemed to be smooth sailing. Katniss went back home and fed Buttercup, which she had to remember to remind Prim to feed her demon cat once and a while. Afterwards, she tried to straighten up and clean their small ranch house. It may seem tiny for a regular family of four or five, but with Prim and herself the house often felt lonely and empty. Especially that it used to be owned by their both deceased parents. Once the house was mostly decent and Katniss finished her errands for the day, it was time to head over to Finnick's house. Just as she was walking out the door, she heard the telephone ring. She wanted to answer it, also at the same time it could have been the telemarketer who has been continuously calling the past couple of days.

She decided not to answer.

Pulling up in front of Finnick's parent's house, Katniss was a little more than excited to see her best friend's fiancé. Finnick Odair was a lifelong friend of Peeta and Katniss. In fact, they even grew up together and the three of their families would often get together at his parent's beach house down at the shore. Finnick was always the outgoing and flirtatious one of the group, so it didn't surprise anyone when he was home between tours last year, he met a girl. What surprised everyone was that this girl wasn't like the past "relationships" Finnick had. He actually wanted to settle down with this girl and this girl had a good head on her shoulders. Yet, Finnick definitely shocked everyone when he announced they were engaged before he left for his final tour… and that Annie was pregnant. They both stated that once Finnick came back home and the baby has arrived, they would pick their wedding day. Everyone was scared for the young couple, but Finnick and Annie couldn't be more excited of the situation handed to them.

Now, the time has arrived. Finnick's seven month tour in Afghanistan was not extended and would be returning home in a week. Just in time to celebrate his twenty-second birthday and a month away to witness the birth of his first child. Everything was coming together just perfectly.

Getting out of the car and walking up the stone path to the familiar two-story house of her childhood, Katniss was happy to see her best friend's fiancé waiting for her at the door. Seeing her friend, she hurried her way up the steps and quickly gave Annie a hug as soon as she was through the glass screen door.

"Oh my god," Katniss gasped as she pulled apart from her friend, "you're absolutely glowing!"

Looking down at her burgeoning stomach and rubbing it affectionately, Annie gave Katniss a tight smile, "I wish I could tell you that I felt the same way. It's only been a month since I last saw you and I feel like a freaking whale."

Shaking her head, Katniss laughed at her friend's statement, "You look beautiful. Finnick will tell you the same when he gets here."

"I just want this kid out of me already, my stomach feels like its holding a ton of bricks." Annie left one hand on her stomach and the other on her lower back for support, "And I might just get my wish, the doctor said my belly has dropped significantly in the past month and she might come early."

"She? I thought Finnick and you said it was going to be a surprise?" Katniss teased, crossing her arms over her chest.

Smiling softly and rubbing her belly once more, Annie blushed at her friends comment, "It still is a surprise, but I think we're having a girl." Waving Katniss over, Annie began leading her through the Odair's living room, "Enough about me and the baby, it's time to plan Finnick's party. Mr. and Mrs. Ordair are on the deck waiting for us. I was thinking that we should set a tent up by the creek in the backyard and will set up some lights for night time…" Annie's voice began to fade as she walked further into the house and Katniss stopped following her. She was listening the whole time until she heard another car pull up in front the house. Walking back into the living room, Katniss peeked through the blinds of the Odair's front window and covered her mouth in horror. Quickly sitting down on the couch, Katniss took a few quick breaths to control her tears.

"Katniss?"

Looking up, Katniss saw Annie standing in front of her. Her friend must of realized the she wasn't following her to the deck, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Annie's concern for her just made Katniss sob even harder. Oh, how little her friend new about what was happening. The attention of the concern was definitely not for Katniss She wanted to tell her friend so badly what she saw, tell her the news she was about to face. With the doorbell ringing, Katniss knew it was too late and the two men dressed in dress blues have reached the front door.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you like the story, please leave a review; it is very much appreciated. I got this idea after reading a few fanfictions and hearing a song on the internet, hence the title "Dress Blues". "Dress Blues" is song by Zac Brown Band from their album "JEKYLL + HYDE" that is soon to be released. The song was originally written Jason Isbell and covered by the Zac Brown Band. If you got the chance, I totally recommend checking it out. Until then, I will be working on the next installment and will try to update as soon as I can.**

**-TheDonutBaker**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Here is the next installment of "Dress Blues". The last chapter was more of an prelude than an actual chapter. I know things escalated quickly in the last chapter, but I promise there is much more to come. Anyway, here is the real chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**March 2011**_

_**Middlesex, New Jersey**_

Katniss sat on her living room couch, staring into space. The recent information haunting her and causing her to be stuck in trance of denial.

She stayed at Finnick's parent's house as long as she possibly could. Annie's blank expression as she saw the two Marines at the door are still imprinted into Katniss's mind. Annie's utter shock had left her in silence and her legs began to shake. The news of her fiancés death finally struck passed her mind; Finnick was never coming back. Her friend's child will never have the opportunity to meet his or her father. The information soon being too much to handle, Annie was escorted by the two marines to sit on the couch with Katniss. Annie did not speak a single word or shown any sign of expression. The only knowledge of utter devastation from Annie was the silent tears that ran down her face at thick pace.

The moment Finnick's parents walked into the room to see where she and Annie had run off to, Katniss no longer paid any attention to what was happening. She couldn't watch another person receive the worst news of their life. Keeping her eyes closed or fixated on the ground, Katniss was relieved at her decision when she heard Mrs. Odair collapse onto the floor in a sobbing mess.

Once she felt they all were somewhat _okay_, Katniss croaked out a simple 'I'm so sorry', before quietly leaving the Odair premises. Driving home by herself probably wasn't the greatest or safest idea in the world, but Katniss just wanted to get home to see her sister. Her sister, Peeta, and Finnick are all the family she really has left in this lonely world. With Finnick now gone, she only had two important people left. She needed to be with one of those people right now… even if she wanted them both so badly.

Now all Katniss could do was wait for Prim; like she has been for the past two hours. In the same spot, on the couch, wishing for the clock to move at a faster pace. Katniss never felt comfortable when it came to silence. It made her think and when she had time to think it made her paranoia run rapid. Especially in horrible and heartbreaking situations like these.

Hearing the front door open, Katniss quickly wiped away the silent tears that had escaped her tired eyes. Entering the house, Prim didn't notice Katniss at first. After placing her books on the floor by the front door, Prim jumped in shock when she finally saw her sister staring at her from where she sat on the couch. Katniss was frozen with fear.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Prim exhaled, placing a hand over her franticly beating heart. With no response, Prim continued, "What no comment about me cursing?"

Walking closer towards Katniss, Prim's sarcastic smirk quickly vanished from her face. Taking in her distraught sister's appearance, Prim was sitting next to Katniss in seconds flats.

"Look I'm sorry for being a pain in the butt this morning. I never mean to upset you, I promise. Katniss? Katniss?"

Seeing her sister staring into space, no acknowledgement of herself at all, Prim started to panic.

"Katniss look at me!" Grabbing a hold of Katniss's face, Prim forced her to look at her, "If these dreams are bothering you this bad, I'm calling Doctor Aurelius. Right now." Still waiting for a response from her sister, Prim swallowed heavily when she got absolutely nothing, "I'm not losing you, too."

Getting up, Prim hurried towards the kitchen to grab the home phone.

How could Katniss tell her sister that someone she loved dearly is now dead? Seeing her sister grab the phone, Katniss fell out of her trance and choked out what words that she could.

"Prim, that's not necessary, I'm fine. It's not the dreams! Please don't!"

Seeing that her sister was ignoring every word, Katniss found the power to get up and slowly make her way into the kitchen. However, when she reached Prim, she wasn't dialing the phone, but staring at it. Looking up at Katniss, Prim gawked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Why does it look like the United States Marines were trying to reach you today?"

Grabbing the phone from Prim's hand, Katniss nearly dropped the phone looking through the call history. So this morning, it wasn't the frequent telemarketer. She knew it was never normal for them to call out of the blue, hence something must be wrong; something must have happened to Peeta.

Staring to hyperventilate, Katniss placed the phone on the table and made her way back into the living room. She barely made it to the couch, sliding down to the floor and placing her back against the front of it. Pulling her knees to her chest and putting her hands over her ears, Katniss didn't know what to do or what to think. All she knew is that she couldn't lose Peeta too. Starting to rock back and forth, Katniss started to mumble the words that only could seem like a final wish.

"I can't lose them both."

* * *

_**15 years ago.**_

_**September 1996**_

_**Fanwood, New Jersey**_

"Daddy, do I have to go?"

Adjusting the tiny back pack on her shoulders, Mr. Everdeen quietly chuckled at his six year-old daughter. "Yes, sweetheart. All the big boys and girls are going to school today." Turning his daughter around to face him, Mr. Everdeen smiled softly down at her, "You're a big girl now, right?"

"Yes" Katniss nodded, looking into her father's grey eyes; her eyes.

"Don't you want to go and learn with the rest of the big girls and boys?"

Shaking her head, Katniss two-braids flung wildly from side to side. His wife just did her hair not too long ago for her first day of first grade. His wife dressed her in simple lavender dress and simple white shoes. Katniss fussed over the fact of why she had to wear a dress, but his wife insured her that is was just for the first day.

Crossing her arms in front of her tiny frame, Katniss looked back down at the floor before easily replying, "No." Hearing sniffles come from his daughter, Mr. Everdeen quickly picked up his daughter. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he gently placed Katniss on his lap.

"Sweetheart, what's got you so upset?"

"I don't want to go to a new school! Why can't I stay at my old school with my friends?"

Trying to hold back a laugh, Mr. Everdeen couldn't help but think it was funny how stubborn his seven-year old could sometimes be. Wiping the tears that were threatening to fall, he gave his daughter a quick peck on the forehead.

"Sweetheart, that was kindergarten. You're a big girl now and big girls go to elementary school!" Mr. Everdeen tried his best to make it exciting as possible, "Besides, you'll still will see your friends and make new ones. Do you remember, Peeta? You met him at Daddy's friend's house… the one by the beach. He's a nice boy and he'll be at your school this year. I'm sure you two will make good friends."

"Gross Daddy! Peeta has cooties!" Katniss whined to her father.

"Now sweetheart, that's not nice," Hearing shuffling over his daughter's shoulder, Mr. Everdeen saw his wife waiting for him in the doorway. One arm holding their three year old daughter and the other holding his brief case. Looking back down at Katniss with her iconic scowl still on her face, Mr. Everdeen gave her one last peck on the cheek.

"I have to go to work now. Be good for your Mommy and have a good day, I love you."

"I love you, too," Katniss mumbled sadly.

"How much?" Two simple words that Mr. Everdeen knew would cheer his daughter up in seconds.

Holding her arms out as far as she can, Katniss looked up at her father before exclaiming, "This much!"

"That's my girl." Mr. Everdeen kissed his daughter on the cheek one last time.

Placing Katniss off of his lap, Mr. Everdeen made his way over to his wife, "I'll try not to stay too late tonight and get finished as fast as I can."

"Caleb, being the workaholic that you are, I know you'll be doing more than you have to. I'll see you at five."

"I promise it will be earlier than that, Lily"

"Mhm," Lily smirked at her husband, "we'll see."

Kissing Caleb soundly on the lips, Lily handed her husband his brief case and straightened out his tie. With a kiss on Primrose's cheek and final goodbyes, he was out the door.

"Mommy?"

Lily was pulled out of her trance on the front door and looked down at Katniss, who was currently tugging on her jeans. She couldn't help herself sometimes; she loved that man.

"Why does Daddy have to go to work?"

Katniss never could understand why her father could not be with her every hour of the day. Especially on a day like today, her father's job made no sense to her. She was still too young to really understand the importance of her father having to work, but Lily knew her daughter was already smart enough to sometimes keep her feelings to herself. When it came to her family, Katniss would do anything to keep them happy. Of course, she had her bad moments, just like any child her age would, but her caring for others was always strong in her personality. A personality that she had inherited from her loving father. Lily knew Katniss wasn't upset about going to a new school. It was quite obvious and she is certain that Caleb figured it out too. In reality, Katniss was upset her father could not walk and wait with her at the bus stop; she just didn't have the heart to tell Caleb.

"Daddy has a very important job in the city… they need him." Still not satisfied with the answer, Katniss stared at her mother with earnest. "When Daddy comes home, just think about all the things you can tell him about your first day!"

Katniss didn't ask about her father's job for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Mommy look at the ducks!"

Lily was pushing Primrose in her stroller and holding onto Katniss's hand as they walk down the street towards the bus stop. Adverting her gaze to where Katniss pointed, Lily spotted out two ducks walking on someone's lawn. They appeared to be separated from the rest of their flock.

"Shouldn't they be by water?" Katniss questioned.

The fact that Caleb worked for an environmentalist office in New York City, he often taught their daughter facts about nature. It always fascinated her and often asked questions to her father about it when she had the chance. However, since Caleb is not here to answer, Lily was Katniss' frequent go to for answers.

"Well, you're right; ducks like to be near water. Sometimes when they fly, they get tired and have to land to rest their wings. They're probably migrating." Lily explained.

"What is migrating?"

Lily shook her head. What has she gotten herself into? "You can ask your father that later, Katniss. Let's get you to the bus stop."

"Okay!"

Continuing to walk again, Lily stopped when she heard commotion come from the front of stroller. Peering over the handles, she saw Primrose reaching for the two birds across the street and shouting, "Duck! Duck!" over and over. Her actions causing the back of her shirt to untuck from her pants. The next thing Lily knows, Katniss is in a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Lily began laughing in unison with her daughter, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Prim looks like she has a duck tail! She's a little duck!" Katniss wheezes out through her hysterical laughter.

To Lily's surprise, her daughter does look like she is sporting a little duck tail. Only the innocence of a child would be able to make that assumption. "I guess you're right, Katniss."

"I'm going to call Prim 'Little Duck' now."

"If that's what you would like and Primrose doesn't mind."

With Primroses' shirt all tucked back into place, Lily and Katniss continued on her way. It was a pleasant walk the rest of the way to the bus stop, Katniss pointing at familiar plants and animals along the way, until Katniss ripped her hand away from mother when she saw her friend.

"Gale!"

"Catnip!" Gale shouted back.

Running towards her friend, Lily eventually caught up with Katniss and the group of people at the corner of the street. 'Catnip' was Gale's nickname for Katniss. When he was younger, he had trouble pronouncing her name and the nickname stuck ever since. Gale's parents, Hazelle and James, moved in the house next door about 3 years ago. Caleb and Lily were pleased that the new neighbors were not only wonderful, but also had children the same age as their own.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it Lily?" Hazelle questioned.

Lily smiled back at her friend in confirmation.

* * *

"Alright class, is there anyone else who would like to share something with the class?"

Katniss teacher Ms. Sae, thought it would be fun for some of the students to share their talents to the rest of the class before they headed for lunch. Looking around, Katniss saw none of the other children raise her hands. Unfortunately to her fear, Katniss didn't recognize any of the children in the classroom. The only familiar face she saw was the face of Peeta Mellark. However, she sat next to girl named Johanna. She wasn't mean to Katniss, nor was she nice, but for some reason Katniss knew they were going to be good friends.

Shooting her hand straight up into the air, Katniss almost bounced in her seat with anticipation.

"Katniss!" Ms. Sae pointed at her tiny form, "What would you like to share with the class?"

"I like to sing."

"That's very nice-"

Before Katniss' teacher could finish her sentence, Katniss was standing on her chair. She closed her eyes and began singing any song that came to mind. At first, the class was surprised by the sudden commotion and began speaking loudly. After the third or fourth verse of the song, the class began to quiet down. When Katniss was finished singing, the class sat in silence; including Miss Sae. Opening her eyes and looking around the classroom, it was Katniss' turn to be surprised. Everyone's eyes were fixated on where she stood.

Clearing her throat, Ms. Sae was the first to speak, "That was very pretty, Katniss. What was the name of that song?"

Beginning to feel nervous from all the stares of her classmates, Katniss quickly jumped down from her chair. "It's called 'The Valley Song'," Katniss paused for moment to retake her seat, "my Daddy taught me it."

"It was wonderful." Ms. Sae smiled at her, "Alright class, go to your cubbies and grab your lunches. It's time for lunch!"

Everyone quickly left their chairs and hurried towards the front of the classroom to grab their things. As Katniss lined up with the rest of the class and waited to leave, she felt a poke on her shoulder. Turning around, she realized that there was one set of eyes still staring at her. They belonged to the boy with un-ruling curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Swallowing heavily, Peeta seemed to find the courage he was seeking, "That was beautiful, Katniss."

* * *

Entering his home, Caleb was greeted with a chuckle from the kitchen.

"I knew you would be home late."

Peering into the kitchen, Caleb saw his wife setting up the kitchen table and Primrose sat on her booster seat, banging away to non-rhythmical beat. Moving his gaze towards the wall, Caleb took in the sight of the kitchen clock. Not only was his wife right, but he was an extra thirty-minutes late. Leaving his brief case by the door, Caleb made his appearance into the kitchen. The sight of her father made Primrose shriek with delight. Giving his daughter a raspberry on the cheek, which made his daughter shriek more, "Hello, baby girl." After his hellos to his daughter, Caleb made his way to his wife. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Caleb pulled Lily close.

"Well you see, in some sense, you were actually wrong."

"Is that so?" Lily smirked at her husband.

"Yes, my beautiful wife said I would be home by five. When in reality, I was home by _five-thirty_."

Wrapping her slim arms around his neck, Lily titled her head, "You were still late."

"I'm not getting away with this, am I?"

"Nope."

Chuckling quietly, Caleb stared into his wife's eyes, "Well then… what's my punishment?"

"Maybe a kiss would do you some good."

"Maybe."

Leaning forward, Caleb caught Lily's lips in a searing kiss. Caleb moved to deepen the kiss, but as soon as they started they were quickly interrupted.

"Daddy!" Katniss ran towards her father.

Caleb pulled away from Lily just in time to catch his daughter as she leaped toward his arms. Adjusting her so that Katniss situated on his hip, Caleb gave her a kiss on the forehead. Caleb knew she was getting too old be carried like this, but he didn't mind. Anything to keep his daughter from growing up so quickly.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?"

Making his way to the living room, Caleb seated them both onto the couch.

"It was great! I sang 'The Valley Song' to the class today!" Katniss exclaimed.

"You did?!" Caleb tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

Katniss nodded her head proudly at her father.

"That was very brave of you. Someone that brave deserves something special."

Reaching into his coat pocket, Caleb pulled out a single Dandelion that he had pulled from the front lawn. As some saw this plant as a weed, Katniss saw them as the most beautiful flower in the world. While some may believe that some certain flowers, such as dandelion, could be seen as a symbol, Caleb saw it a simple way to make his little girl smile.

"A Dandelion! Thanks Daddy!" Katniss yelled excitedly.

Katniss continued to ramble to her father about her day and Caleb tried to follow as much as he could from his rambunctious seven year-old. She told him everything, even about the ducks they saw on the way to the bus stop. She even stopped mid-sentence to ask him what the word migration meant. Which she tried really hard to pronounce as best as she could. Nearing towards what seemed like the end of their conversation, it was finally Caleb's turn to ask some questions.

"Did you make any friends today?"

Katniss shrugged her shoulders, "I think so. This girl Johanna seemed nice."

"Did you see Peeta today?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I did. He's in my class, Daddy!"

"Really? Did he have cooties like you said?"

Shaking her head from side to side, Katniss looked up at her father, "No, he was very nice, Daddy."

* * *

**That is the end to chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have the time, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. They really mean a lot to me and keep me motivated. I'm also sorry for the delay, I was quite busy these last few weeks. However, I will try update every other week. If not, please bear with me. Until then, I will be working on the next installment.**

**-TheDonutBaker**


End file.
